Monsters!
by MysteriousGal10
Summary: Olaf gets a visit from the tickle monster


Elsa walks down the halls with her sister. The 2 have there arms linked as they walk down the halls.

"It's so great you don't have your duties to tomorrow. I have plenty of things planned" Anna tells Elsa.

"Ok like what?" Elsa asks Anna interested.

"We're goanna have a picnic! It'll be so great lets just get our food from the kitchen." Anna squeals.

Anna grabs Elsa's hand and they hurries off down the halls. Elsa laughs and tries to catch up with her sister. This reminds Elsa of when her and Anna were kids and Anna would hurry off grabbing Elsa's hand. Her and Anna had so much fun back then including building snowmen. That same snowman is alive now his name is Olaf.

"Almost got it" the 2 hear a voice.

They back up a bit and see a small snowman jumping up to reach a book.

"Hey Olaf" Anna greets the snowman.

Olaf turns around. He forms a giant happy smile.

"Anna! Elsa! I was just thinking about you 2. Don't worry all good things all good things" Olaf tells them.

Elsa laughs.

"What are doing?" Elsa asks the snowman.

"I'm trying to get a book. I don't know what it says, but it has this wonderful picture of a smiling sun on it and i just can't reach it" Olaf explains.

"I can help with that" Anna tells him.

Anna runs to get the library ladder. Why she does that Elsa makes a snowy turret come right from under Olaf's feet. Olaf watches in amazement at the growing icy turret. When Anna wheels the ladder over she sees the turret.

"Oh there we go" Anna giggles.

Olaf gets the blue book with a smiling sun on it.

"It's a picture book so I can look at the pictures" Olaf tells them.

"Why don't we read it to you?" Elsa offers smiling at her sister.

"Oh really? That would be perfection!" Olaf exclaims.

With a laugh Olaf hops off the turret and sits in a chair. Anna and Elsa sit in a chair that's next to it. The book is placed on the arm rests that join each other. Elsa opens it to the 1st page.

"There's the sun! And he's smiling" Olaf laughs at the illustration.

"It was a nice sunny _summer_ day" Elsa begins reading.

Olaf gasps at the part when she says "summer".

"The sun was out shining and all the people went out to play" Elsa continues.

Anna snuggles in the chair. Elsa stopped and Olaf didn't know why. He then realized the page needs to be turned. Olaf turns the page again.

"They laughed and sang and had wonderful picnics. The sun loved seeing them happy..." Elsa reads.

Anna thinks she remembers this story. She rests her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"...so he shined bright all day" Elsa reads.

"I love this story" Olaf says.

"But then the next day clouds filled the sky and they started raining. So all the people went inside and the sun was sad" Elsa reads.

"Oh no" Olaf gasps.

"The sun hid behind a cloud shy and looked down sad because all the people were sad-" Elsa reads.

All of a sudden Olaf hushes her.

"What?" Elsa asks him.

Olaf hushes her and points to Anna. Elsa laughs when she sees Anna fell asleep on the chair. Olaf hops off the chair and goes to Anna's other side.

"She's so cute" Olaf giggles and whispers to Elsa.

"Anna you can't go to sleep. What about out picnic?" Elsa asks Anna gently and quietly.

All Elsa got in return was a snore.

"Oh no! You have to go on your picnic! It'll make the sun happy again" Olaf whispers to Elsa.

The little snow man took the story seriously. A smile forms on Elsa's face, she has as idea.

"I know how to get her up" Elsa whispers to Olaf leaning in like its a secret.

"What?" Olaf whispers.

"The..." Elsa begins.

She lifts her lands like claws and turns to Anna. She then shoots her hands as Anna's sides.

"tickle monster" Elsa laughs.

Olaf smiles innocently and confused. He just watches Elsa tickle Anna. Soon Anna's laughing in her sleep and then she turns to her side to get away from her sister. Elsa stops a bit to laugh.

"See?" Elsa asks Olaf.

"Wait I'm confused I don't see a monster here" Olaf tells her honestly.

Olaf took things literal sometimes.

"Oh well would you like me to introduce you to him?" Elsa asks Olaf trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah sure" Olaf tells her eagerly.

Olaf loves meeting new friends. Elsa gets off the chair and leans down to him.

"Ok where is he?" Olaf asks eagerly.

"He's right here" Elsa laughs.

Elsa uses her hands to force him down. She then wiggles her fingers in the air above him.

"Here comes the tickle monster" Elsa teases.

Olaf looks around.

"Where-" Olaf begins.

All of a sudden Elsa's hands fly down to Olaf's sides. She then begins tickling him. Olaf begins squirming.

"That tickles" Olaf laughs.

"Exactly" Elsa chuckles stopping for a moment.

She then attacks, but gently. Olaf squirms laughing and trying to escape, but can't. Anna begins to wake up with the sound of 2 laughing voices. She woke up early that morning thinking of her and Elsa's picnic. Anna tries to wake up. Anna watches the next few seconds waking up.

"Ok I think I know the monster" Olaf manages to say.

After a few more seconds Elsa lets go and Olaf falls in her arms calming down his laughing and catching a breath. Anna gasps and jumps off the couch.

"Olaf!" Anna gasp.

Anna bends down and glares at Elsa. She remembers what happened before the ideal and knows Olaf is very literal.

"That was cruel" Anna tells Elsa punching her playfully in the arm.

"Hey maybe that's how the story ends" Olaf says.

"One way to find out" Elsa says.

Elsa reaches for the book.


End file.
